


New Start

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bittyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Aria brings home some new housemates...
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	New Start

With the boys asleep and Inky was out of the house, Aria had decided to investigate a new AU. This unusual world had monsters as being much smaller than humans. Curious about the prospect of this, she made a portal to the new world and stopped by a small marketplace. There were several signs all around, but she didn't see any humans for the moment. Shopkeepers were all human though, from what she could see and it made her tug a bit at the hood of her black robes in self consciousness, she shrugged it off as best she could. What drew her attention was a small set up shop that had just two bitties. She walked over to it, the shop itself was small, simple but had a sign that read: Free To Adopt To Good Home!

  
  
Curious she looked at a sign nearby a small box that had information on the bitties inside. She looked into the box after carefully reading about it. Sure enough, inside the box in front of her was a Sans and Papyrus, they were barely three inches tall and were looking up at her. 

  
  
"Do you have any questions?" The shopkeeper asked.

  
  
"No. I don't have any pets or anything, can I adopt them?" The question was out before she fully even realized what she was getting herself into.

  
  
"Of course you can! They just need affection and food." _That shouldn't be too hard... and they're just... too cute._ She thought to herself and sketched out a padded box in front of the box they were in and very carefully lifted the two into the new box. They seemed to be curious about the new box and her as they walked around the new box they'd been put into before looking up at her.

  
  
"I promise to take good care of you." She says as she looks down at them, she then pulled out her paintbrush. The purple brush was a little over half her height in length. She then made a portal, oblivious of the startled look on the shopkeeper's face, waving goodbye as she headed into the portal with her new little friends. Aria set the box on a table in the kitchen, she left the box there a moment to get a piece of paper and began to sketch things that the bitties would need, starting with beds, which she put into the box. Aria then made a set of stairs for them to use to get out of the box on their own. The Sans seemed interested in the beds, lifting the blanket of one while his brother crawled up the first set of stairs. Seeing the taller of the two climbing out of the box she makes a chair for him and then, after a moment's thought, sketched some blocks about his size to play with. After sketching the blocks they rise off the paper, like her other creations; she folds the paper gently that she's using and tilts the page so that the blocks tumble of it and over to the curious bitty. Delighted, the taller bitty sits down next to the blocks with a thump and picked up each one to examine them.

  
  
"OOOH!!" His little voice is high pitched and sweet. He was a lot like a toddler.  
"BROTHER LOOKIE!"

  
  
"hmm?" The smaller one abandoned his investigation of the bed and headed up the stairs to get to his brother only to trip, from his lack of not being used to stairs. Aria quickly reached for him though and caught him before he could fall and hurt himself.

  
  
"Be careful little one." She waits for him to continue down the steps before she draws a new set of stairs for them, this time with hand rails to make the journey easier. Once out of the box, the smaller bitty runs over to his brother and sits down beside him. 

  
  
"hmm? what is that?"

  
  
"BLOCK!" Aria smiles a little at the two. _I know that the sign said that the original owner named you KitCat and Pupy but it just seems odd to call you that... I think I will call you Sansy and Pappy..._

 _  
  
_"block!" He picked one up as well to examine it.  
"ooh."

  
  
"FUN! YES?" 

  
  
"yes." The two clinked their blocks together. While Aria was settling the stairs properly against the box a second portal appeared and a skeleton came into the room. He was a little bit taller than Aria was and had an apron on over a white buttoned shirt with the rainbow splashed over it and blue jeans. His left eye light changed shape and color with his surprise, the other staying a vivid sapphire, when he saw the bitties.

  
  
"what in the multiverse?!" Aria looked over.

  
  
"Oh, hey Inky. Umm... I guess I should explain."

  
  
"please do." The two looked up at Inky, seeing the larger monster though Sansy dropped his block to hide behind Pappy. He looked very wary.

  
  
"It's okay Sansy, don't be scared. This is Inky, he lives here with me." She reassures the bitty before explaining to Inky about how she had found the new world and what she had learned from its code, and, of course, about the two bitties she had brought back with her.

  
  
"hmmmm, well... then bringing them here was the best option. especially considering their size. though that's unusual." 

  
  
"Tell me about it." Sansy stayed warily behind Pappy, but Pappy went over to the edge of the table bravely and held out a block to the other skeleton.

  
  
"BLOCK?" Inky crouched down and gave the small skeleton a reassuring smile.

  
  
"so she made you some blocks huh? that's neat buddy." Inky pulled out a pencil from his apron and drew a rubix cube on the paper Aria had been using to make things along with several alphabet blocks, more than enough to make a few words at a time. He then sent the blocks tumbling from the page towards the two bitties.  
"there you go." Aria smiled, watching the trio; Pappy dropped his block when he saw the rubix cube and ran over to it, picking it up.

  
  
"COLOR! COLOR BLOCK! OOH!" He began to immediately play with it. Sansy was still wary of Inky, looking between the skeleton and the blocks before picking up one with the letter "a" on it.

  
  
"ah."

  
  
"he's a smart one. oh... speaking of things. that reminds me, i got you something!" 

  
  
"Oh?" Inky reached into one of his pockets and drew out a heart necklace that was a deep amethyst. 

  
  
"Oh stars... Inky..." 

  
  
"i thought you'd like it." Aria pulled back her hood so he could attach it around her neck; the two bitties were too immersed in their new toys for the moment to notice that she, too, was a skeleton.


End file.
